Peter's Trial
by The Black Lycan
Summary: Peter has long served the dark lord, ruining lives including Harry's. What happens when he get killed and meets the people that he betrayed. Will he survive the trial he is given between heaven and hell?


Disclaimer: Hey, Listen Here! I don't own any of this stuff, except for the plot. If you decide to sue me, all you're gonna get is my lousy computer and a bunch of junk, so think again!

Summery: Peter has long served the dark lord, ruining lives including Harry's. What happens when he get killed and meets the people that he betrayed. Will he survive the trial he is given between heaven and hell?

AN: While your reading this please bear in mind that this story is just to see what it would be like for Peter to see James, Lily and Sirius after what he did. Anything that you read here that you might not agree with is totally and absolutely unintentional.

So here it is, enjoy! Although it's a very saddening, what else do you expect!

**Peter's Trial**

Peter ran along the field, looking around he could see most of Voldemort's army surrounding Hogwarts, waiting for their masters orders to attack.

He ran as fast as he could towards a clearing in the forbidden forest, where his master resided, waiting for the opportune moment to strike the school. The castle that housed the last person that was able to defeat him, who was currently protecting the children and everybody else along with the muggle-loving fool.

He could feel all the death eaters behind their masks as he passed by with his stupid attempt to look worthy of voldemort. His death eater robes were too long and were brushing the floor. His baldhead and chubby face only portrayed weakness and cowardice. He knew that if he hadn't brought back their master, he would have been dead.

After a couple minutes of running, Peter finally made it to the clearing, only a couple of trees laid between him and the dark lord.

After catching his breath, Peter pushed through the last bit of trees towards the clearing, where the dark lord was sitting on the a thrown talking to two death eaters, who were kneeling in front of him.

"Ah, Wormtail, what information do you have for me?"

"Well… Ah…. Dumbledore and Potter are still strengthening the wards. Even while being a rat I can't get beyond the caste walls," stuttered Peter. Before he could continue his legs gave way and he fell to the ground screaming from the curacticus curse.

Voldemort was standing and had his wand out, which was pointed at Peter, who was still on the ground.

"Next time greet me in the proper way. Don't forget your place," snarled voldemort, his red eyes glowing slightly on his snake like face.

"We will attack at sun down before they can put up more wards. It will be your job, Peter, to kill the werewolf friend of yours, I didn't give you a silver hand for nothing!" Peter quivered on the ground as he feebly tried to get up.

"All I have to do is get rid of the last two threats before I can successfully take over the world," said Voldemort with a sadistic smile, which made all the death eaters shiver.

After the time of the attack was let known to the rest of the death eaters, they started getting ready with their weapons and other stuff needed.

Peter walked to the little tent where they stored the weapons and armor. Peter hesitantly opened the flap of the tent and walked in.

The room in the tent was fairly large and had many weapons hanging from the walls and lay down on the floor.

Peter moved towards the table where all the silver daggers and swords with placed.

He picked up a silver dagger, immediately memories flooded his mind of countless time when Remus fell ill because of the mere presence of silver.

'Don't think of that' he thought fiercely. ' He's not your friend'.

His mind was split into two, one part of his mind wanted to kill Remus and make his master happy. While a little voice told him not to, which was the conscience that he had from all he had done to Harry, including the life dept.

Peter placed the dagger back on the table before hearing someone enter the room.

"So, the master has sent you to take care of the wolf," sneered Malfoy as he moved closer to Peter.

"Yes he has," said Peter confidently trying not to stutter.

"And what makes you so sure that you can finish this task, your nothing more than a rat".

Peter glared at Malfoy with anger.

"I can do it, you'll see".

The little voice in his head was completely gone, the silver dagger firmly in his hand.

In Dumbledore's office, Remus sat in front of the headmaster. Besides him sat Harry and Moody, everyone in the room had a face of pure seriousness and concern. Dumbledore had lost his usual twinkle in his eye and Harry was still in depression of Sirius' death.

Remus sighed heavily and turned his attention to the old headmaster before him.

"It seems that voldemort is all ready to attack Hogwarts and fight both Harry and myself. Our first and foremost priority is to get the students to safety. Remus you can help out, the children seem to feel safe around you and that will help. For now, please go get some rest while we sort this out," Dumbledore said calmly.

Remus nodded in agreement and walked out of the office nodding to Harry and Moody as he left.

He walked away from the headmaster's office, lost in thought. The headmaster was right, he was really tired from all the work he had done for the war. Voldemort was slowly destroying wizard world and any help was welcomed to stop the war.

Remus strolled slowly down the gloomy hall of Hogwarts. Students were all in their dorms and were fully protected by teachers and order members alike. He himself had to stay up all night guarding the gryffindor dorms and he knew that it was really hard to stay up all night on guard.

Remus was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard a squeak from ahead of him. Immediately his werewolf senses went into full force, and he had him wand in his hand.

As he searched the halls in front of him he picked up a sent that he knew all to well, Peter.

Peter ran as fast as he could once Remus picked up his scent. He knew that right now it was impossible to out run or fool the werewolf nose or ears. The only way to throw a werewolf of was to go through a small space so it couldn't follow.

Since he was a rat he could easily jump into a pipe or a crack in the wall, but he had a plan for his old friend.

A glove covered his silver hand and the daggers he had brought were covered so that Remus would follow him without the silver affecting him.

Peter jumped into a crack in the floor and watched as Remus, his old friend stand there, inspecting the wall. After seeing this, Peter grinned and went into a pipe that would lead behind the werewolf blocking him against the wall.

Remus searched the wall where he saw Peter disappear. He knew that Peter probably knew all of the pipes and hiding places in the castle. He was always the one to hide if a professor was chasing them.

Remus followed the scent closely to a crack in the wall, near a locked door at the end of the corridor. Remus bent down to inspect the crack with his wand out, ready to stun anything that moves.

Remus turned around suddenly when he caught a strong scent from behind him. There stood Peter, wearing the long black robes, Remus" knew to well being the death eater attire.

"Remus," said Peter, no emotion in his voice.

Remus just glared at his former friend with anger and pure hate.

"You killed all of them," seethed Remus, his teeth clutched in anger.

"Then join me, and I'm sure you won't join them," said Peter, Remus could here the confidence in his voice but could smell the fear radiating of Peter as he spoke.

"Never, go back to Voldemort where you belong, with all the Rats".

"So arrogant, Just like Sirius. Glad he's dead," sneered Peter.

Remus patience snapped and he lounged at Peter, pinning him against the wall by his neck. Peter choked as Remus tightened his grip.

Remus kicked Peter's wand, which was on the floor away from them.

"Don't you dare speak his name, your not worthy of it," Remus snarled, squeezing Peter's neck tighter, choking the smaller man.

"But I know what you're worthy of, it's this".

Peter grasped Remus' arm with his silver hand. Remus gasped loudly as he felt his arm start to burn and felt his muscle's in his arm go into shock, releasing Peter to the ground.

Remus had completely forgotten about Peter's silver hand, he was blinded hate and revenge. He knew that he had no hope if the silver infected blood starts to flow through his blood stream. He knew that he didn't have much time left, with his strength diminishing fast.

Remus could see that Peter was avoiding his eyes as it would only further his guilt. By now Remus was to the period of collapsing, his knees gave way and he was kneeling in front of Peter.

Peter pulled out his dagger with his free hand and held it near Remus' throat.

"Are you going to kill me, Peter," Remus said between gasps. He tried his best not to scream out in pain, although he could smell burning flesh coming from his arm.

"Kill me like you killed them!"

"I didn't kill them, you did".

Peter moved the dagger bash to slash Remus' throat before the room filled with green flash and Peter fell to the floor, the silver dagger falling to the floor.

Peter opened his eyes and found himself in a circular room. He quickly tried to grab his wand, only to find nothing in his pockets. Only then he noticed that he wasn't wearing his death eater robes anymore. He was wearing simple white robes.

Peter slowly started to panic. Where was he? And why was he there? The last thing he could remember was he was about to kill Remus when a flash of green light blinded him, after that he remembered nothing.

He tried to walk around the room, but it seemed that his feet was literally stuck to the ground. Looking around he inspected the white room with his hands shivering with mind fear.

The room looked like a simple courtroom with a judge stand and seats for people behind him. There were four doors, behind the judge stand there was a gray door. To his left he could see a black steal door and to his right was a white door with gold frame. Behind him he could see a large door at the end of the aisle between the rows of chairs.

Peter jumped slightly when the door behind the judge stand opened revealing an elderly man with a short white beard and reseeding hair. He was wearing the same type of robe but his sleeve held two blue stripes.

"Just wait, the judgment will start soon".

"Where am I? And I demand to be released," said Peter, trying to sound fearless.

"You are between heaven and hell. Hopefully I don't have to tell you why you are here and how," the man said shortly.

This hit Peter hard, he was dead! That had answered all his questions. He knew that he was going to hell, for all the thing he had done, now he was going to pay for it. But with his questions answered other questions started to fill his head. Who had killed him? What was he doing here between hell and heaven?

The man turned around and looked at his watch before promptly walked to a lever on the wall and pulled it down. The door behind Peter opened and people started to flow in the room.

Peter could pick out a few members of his family, including his mother, who was sobbing on the shoulder of his father. Peter bowed his head in shame and guilt

People that came into the room just sat down and whispered quietly to each other. Others just glared at him with disgust and anger.

Peter's shock was slowly vanishing as fear started to take over. He was going to hell. He was visibly shaking and started sweating profusely.

His eyes widened in further fear, as he looked at the door to see the three people he feared the most.

James walked into the courtroom with every intention of throwing Peter down to hell. It was what he deserved, for he had done to them, but most of all was what he had done to Harry, his son.

Sirius and Lily were walking behind him silently. Sirius was feeling the same as he was, throw Peter in hell. Lily on the other hand was between feeling worried and angry. Worried Harry in the war and angry with Peter for all he had done. The three of them knew that Harry was destined to fight Voldemort, they knew ever since he opened his eyes that he was never going normal life, even with his parents.

Sirius and James sat on either side of Lily, while rather reluctantly. They promised Lily that they wouldn't make a scene, although it would eventually happen.

Life in the afterworld was supposed to be happy and wonderful place to live after dying. But it wasn't for them. Lily and James were always watching over Harry. Ever since they left the world of the living they never stopped being with Harry, watching sadly.

It scared them every time Harry got into trouble, but after every adventure it made them that much more proud of their son.

But right now James wanted to watch his former best friend fall to the deepest end of hell, and to make him suffer as guilt burns him everyday for eternity.

For a moment Peter and James' gaze met, anger flared making him want to kick Peter in the nuts. James glared at Peter with all the hate that he gained for his former friend. Peter turned around in fear of James, and avoided looking back.

The door behind the judge's stand opened again and a man in black robes came out and sat down addressing everybody in the room.

"Okay, we're here to judge Peter Pettigrew here, but I want to say that his verdict will be the same and this is practically a waste of time. So lets begin, Peter Pettigrew, you've have done many things in your life have ruined people lives including death, Betrayal the most severe of these sins. I would like to call James Potter".

Finally, thought James as he stood and walked in towards to the judge. You could obviously see that the judge was really annoyed.

Peter started to panic as reality started to catch up with him. He looked at James pleadingly, but all he got was a cold stare.

"James, please! I was your friend," pleaded Peter," Prongs?"

At hearing his old nickname, James just blew up with hatred and pure anger.

"Don't me that ever again, after what you've done, you deserve to rot in hell," James spat; not even thinking that he ever was in front of people. Peter started to shake harder and was breaking out in sobs.

James turned around and walked further towards the judge, who looked slightly amused mixed with anger for Peter. The small man was slowly turning pale and looked on the verge of fainting.

As he was walking away from Peter he heard something that made him turn around.

"He would have killed me!"

"Then you should have died, like we would have done for you! And don't act like you haven't heard that same line before," shouted James; There was a murmur of agreement from the small crowd, Sirius just glared at Peter without saying anything.

"You were our friend, but I was wrong. It must have been the happiest moment of your pitiful life when you told him. We trusted you with our life! The reason I never got see my son grow up and guide him through life was because of you. The reason Sirius and Harry suffered for fifteen years is because of you! People are fighting for their lives and family, including my son, and you can still live with all the guilt. Voldemort is back, and you helped him! and with all the things you did, with all the guilt, you still had the nerve to hurt the last marauder left." James' voice was laced with hatred and anger. It made Peter hold his hands up in a defensive position like James was going to kill him for the second time at sheer force and sorrow if his voice.

Lily watched James shout at Peter, tears strolled down her cheeks at the sorrow and hatred in James voice.

Looking at the Judge, it was already clear that Peter was going further into hell by every new point that was brought up.

More tears strolled down her face as she heard James mention Harry. She had seen everything, ever since she died that Halloween night she never forgot Harry.

Lily jumped slightly as she felt Sirius put reassuring arm around her shoulder. She eased up when she saw Sirius smiling slightly.

"Lily, cheer up. I know your thinking about Harry, don't worry he'll be fine, he's strong," Sirius said trying to calm lily down.

"I know Sirius," she said softly before turning back to James.

James was looked down at Peter who was shaking on his knees. He noticed that Peter was glancing around the room, as if to find anyone that would help him.

"The judging will precede in ten minutes," announced the man who was standing besides the judge, who left through the door behind his chair.

Peter turned back to James who was standing in front of him, still glaring at him.

"Please James, don't let them through me into hell, please." Peter pleaded.

"Well then I hope you like being ripped apart every day because I don't give a shit,"

James turned around and walked towards Lily and Sirius. Peter who saw his chance, turned around to face them.

"Sirius, please don't let them take me, please. Padfoot, remember Hogwarts, I was your friend," Peter was cut of when Sirius came walking to him.

"I was never your friend, ever since you told Voldemort, every memory of you in Hogwarts vanished and hate replaced it. I hate you more than voldemort. So why I should stand up for you and get you to heaven?" growled Sirius.

Sirius didn't have much to say before the judge came into the room with the verdict. Sirius walked back to his seat.

"I have talked to the council and they have decided thus. Peter Pettigrew is to be sent to the 5th level of hell for eternity, the judging has ended. Any Last words from the scum?"

Peter turned around quickly to Lily; only then he figured out that he was free from him bonds and quickly ran over to Lily and kneeled down. Tears were flowing freely from him eyes.

"Please lily, don't let them take me. Harry would have wanted this, please I beg you," Lily just looked at him with tears of hatred and anger.

With a loud smack, she slapped him across the face with all her strength, before turning and hugging James

Two men came up to Peter and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him away from lily. While he shouted, "Harry wouldn't let this happen,"

The small man was trying his best to break free of the grip, as they dragged him towards the steel door.

Sirius looked at Peter with disgust.

"Harry was the one who killed you," he shouted. This shut the small man up and started whimpering as the door opened to reveal a land of fire raging over wasteland. Everyone in the courtroom felt the heat that was radiating from the door, people turned away, shivers were sent down everybody's spine at the horrors of hell.

On the other side of the door, two demons that looked like dementors grabbed peter by the arms and nodded to the two men. Peter looked at Lily for the last time before he was taken down to the place where he would regret everything he had done.

The End

AN: Ok, This is it, my first ever one-shot! Hope it's good... so if you think it's good (or better than that) pls REVIEW! It really does keep me going!

AN2: Ok about the other stories... i'm working on it! i'm in the middle of my exams and i'm really stressed! this one-shot was stashed in my file for a long time and i just found out i had it..


End file.
